The Second Contact Harvest
by Lord Inquisitor B Joseph H
Summary: Humanity has Stood it's Ground and Outfought the Invaders. We Have Advanced To a Higher Society United by Fear and Hate against another Possible Hostile Foe. We Have Forgiven those who have Attacked us but we have not Forgotten. Second Contact has Been Made and This new Foe Dares Go against Humanity. It shall Learn Humanity Adapts. Vigilo Confido.
1. File(s): Background Files

_********____********____**AN: /Sign_In L.I.B.J.H_L25C/ YO So I'v Been inspired Recently to Make this Story, Side note My other story (For those that read it) Is on Hold ATM so no Worries, I'm Going to do Battles for Harvest Next few Chapters Hopefully. Enjoy.**_

_********____********____**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**__********____**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
******____**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_  


_**/Sign_In JosephH_OfficerL6/**_

**_/Password: ***********/_**

_********____**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Access Granted: Welcome to X-COM Files Officer.**_

**_85% files Unlocked._**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_Opening File(s): Ethereal War - First Contact.  
Please wait._**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_2005: First Contact with Species, Sectoid, During Operation to Find out what happened to Several Squads and Recon Squads. Survivor Spotted and promptly Pulls out grenade killing him and Investigating Squad member.  
Squad promptly Ambushed after explosion, Sole survivor "Mylin 'Demon' Klair" Leaves and continues Campaign Against Invaders._**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Opening File(s): Ethereal War - Meld.  
Please Wait.**_

_**Meld is a Nano-machine substance used to Help with Rejection of Genetics or Augments Used highly During War to help enhance Soldiers and Keep them at Peak Status.**_

_****__**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Opening File(s): Ethereal War - Temple Ship Status.  
**__**Please Wait.**_

_****__**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**The Temple Ship was Destroyed when the 'Volunteer' Sacrificed herself to Take the Temple ship and Fly out of Earths Atmosphere. Current Status Confirmed D.I.A and before Turning into a Black Hole It dropped many usable materials Which were recovered along with Data from Several Surviving Ethereal Subjects, Refer to Ethereal Files for Data on This Subject, Who willingly Gave data to Advance Humanity Such data allowed us to Create the 'Alien Alloys' and Meld.**_

_****__**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Opening File(s): Ethereal War - Species.  
Please Wait.**_

_****__**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Sectoid: Appearance Looks like Stereotypical Alien before Attacks. Big Black eyes, Big head, Weak Physical Body Strength.**_

_**Thin-man: Looks like Human but Slender. Reptilian Eyes, Acrobatic.**_

_**Chrysalid: Insectoid Species, Feral, Injects Prey with Chemicals that makes it Ignore All but the Fatal Wounds while going berserk. Prey Host to Chrysalid Embryo. Highly Lethal. Given 'Hive-mind' Figure to Keep them in Line and off the Population.**_

_**Muton: Huge Being, Semi Ape looking, Main Infantry, Brute Force, Three Variants, Muton, Muton Elite, Beserker, Deadly Combatants, Able to Outmatch Most Soldiers with Default Armies outside of X-COM.**_

_**Cybers: Are Similar to A.I but Naturally Evolved. Are Drones of the Ethereal Forces, Cyberdisk and Sectopods Deadliest Variant of Cyber-Species.**_

_**Ethereals: Head Species of the Invasion, Psionics, Subjugated under 'Uber-Ethereal' Currently Free and Endangered.**_

_****__**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Loading File(s): Aftermath.  
Please Wait.**_

_****__**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**In the Aftermath X-COM Captured all Species of the Alien Forces and put them into Housing Camps. (Currently Disbanded). The Council Gave X-COM Much funding to Expand Space Program to Colonize and Protect. With Help of Species of Former Invader's Forces Humanity Expands Space Technology. Humanity After Many Years Forgive Invaders and Disband Holding Camps and allow the Aliens to Walk amongst Human Population, Watched by X-COM Still but Allowed Freedom.**_

_****__**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_****__**Loading File(s): Space - Government, Culture, Genetics, and Colonization  
Please Wait.**_

_****__****__**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**The X-COM Project has Taken control of the Government under the Terms 'To Protect Against the External and Internal Threats', They have Full control of Earth and Her Colonies, Hyperwave Relays Allowed Instant Communication with Colonies. All Humans are Forced to Train with Laser Weapons, Hand to hand Techniques, and Must Serve Two years within an X-COM Garrison. Strangely Psionics have Become more and more Common, 1 Psionic for every 1000 Population. Those who had Genetic Modifications Relied on Meld to Stay 'Synced' with their Genes But Children who are Born to a Parent who had Genetic Modification Gained Genes without need for Meld to stay 'Synced' Currently Meld is not Needed for anything But the Augmented Soldiers who are Considered 'Immortal' Due to Augments Replacing Vital Organs. The Augments can Ask to be 'Shut Down' or enter Sleep mode until they are needed. Colonization Efforts are Proceeding On time and All Colonies are Functioning at 95% Civil Government while 5% Are Undesirables such as Crime and Terrorist Populations within Major Cities. All X-COM Basses on the Colonies have all the Technology needed to Survive Orbital Bombardment, Breaching, and Has a way to Seal off Sections and void them of Atmosphere. (Soldiers are Multi-Racial). It Has Three Wings of Ten Upgraded Firestorms (Now called 'Victis Fighters') and One Wing of Upgraded Ravens (Crows) and Basic Layout Varies from Planet to Planet. Each Planet Must Elect a Planetary Governor and the Governor must Promote an X-COM Officer to Govern the Planetary Bases. The Largest X-COM Base Currently is on Earth.  
**_

_****__**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_Loading File(s): FTL.  
Please Wait._**

**____****0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Researchers and Engineers have studied and Recreated the Ethereal FTL Systems and this has Lead to a Massive Surging to Colonize the Other Planets. This Drive Is called the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine in Honor of the Head Engineer and Scientist.**_

_********____**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Loading File(s): Harvest Incident.  
Please Wait.**_

_********____**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**After Making Second Contact at Harvest (Files Corrupted...) Which Lead to the Species (Currently Known as Brutes) Landing onto the planet and Making Contact with the Governor. They Demand Artifacts (Believed to be Forerunner at the time) They are Declined and become Hostile. Mutons and Sectoids along with Sargent Major Avery Johnson Promptly Wipe out most of the Force but Brute Chieftain and Two Brutes Escape and Inform Covenant of Humanity's Location. The Covenant War is Started.**_

_********____**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Alert Officer, Covenant Forces Spotted You are Needed at the Holo-Globe. X-COM Forces Alerted, Prepare for Battle.**_

**____****0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**____********____****/Send Out Alert: CL3**

**____********____****0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_********____**/Sign_Out JosphH_OfficerL6/**_

_********____**Have a good Day Officer.**_

_********____********____**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Alert: All Personal Gear up X-COM Planetary Officer Has Sent out a Contact Level Three, Prepare to Repel Invaders, X-COM Project Cell 54 Active. Harvest is Under Attack, Evacuate Planet, Teams Alpha to Gamma Defend Government Structures, Teams Harrier to Octavia to Evacuation Centers, Teams Paris to Ultima Hand out Firearms to Populace and Defend Airdrops for Supplies, Teams Venus to Xavier Search and Destroy Enemy Forces, Teams Ylare (Y -Air) and Zeta Extract Key Personal to X-COM Base Level 5. Victis Fighters Launch and Attack Enemy Drop ships. Crows Drop Airdrops and Help with Evac or Civilians and Key Personal. Cyber_56X1 Signing OFF. Vigilo Confido.**_

_********____**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
******____**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_  
**____****0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  


_********____**Well Hoped you liked this Review Any Idea's You think will help, Mistakes, And finally Tell me How I'm Doing. Enjoy!**_


	2. File(s): Battle for Harvest: Chapter One

**_/Sign_In L.I.B.J.H_Commander  
\Access Granted\_**

**_AN: So thanks to SpecH82 for Making me on how I'm Going to do things. Side note Expect Some Badassery Involving a Muton Hopefully Ripping an Elite a New one. (Here's to Hoping)_**

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_/Sign_In JosephH_Officer_Harvest  
/Password:**********_**

**_/Access Granted_**

**_/Welcome Officer_**

**_/Play Footage Capital City Incident 01239X1_**

**_/Retrieving Data_**

**_/Data Retrieved_**

**_/Playing Footage_**

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

The Camera Footage Shows a Rubble Burdened Street with Corpses of the Invaders and Several Citizens of the city. The City itself is Destroyed No life is seen. Suddenly a Voice yells out in English **"This is Zeta Squad, No Survivors spotted searching closer"**

**"Damn Buggers are Ugly I'll give 'em that."**

**"Stow it"**

**"Right Sargent"**

**"Come on People we need to keep going Keep Plasma Weaponry in hand and if i see you Lower it I will Personally Rip you a new Asshole."**

The Voices come into view showing a squad of soldiers moving onwards towards the Enemy Encampment for Recon, They are Wearing Class VII Titan Armor With the Archangel Along with Ghost Armor Built Majority are Humans but Two members are a Special Case One Being a Muton the Other being a Drone. It looks sleek and lightweight. The Soldiers start to move down the street when Suddenly Plasma Launches at them from all sides. One Soldier Takes a hit before Running into Cover. **"Status Goddammit!" **

**"I'm Hit nothing Major just a Scratch. the Radiation is probably what is gonna Kill me Sarge"**

**"Medic, Get to him, Everyone else OPEN FIRE ON THESE FUCKS"**

**"Gladly Sarge"**

The Entire Squad opens up unleashing a torrent Of Plasma everywhere When stop to reload they notice the buildings they are firing out are Smoking with corpses coming out. Once again though Plasma Starts coming at them again. **"LT. Kick their Damn asses out of those Building."**

The Muton Promptly Activates the Archangel System and jumps into a nearby building where the Firing Stops. A Corpse Comes flying through a wall and lands in the street.** "Shows them Right."**

**"Damn Straight"**

The Plasma stops Completely as the Other Force stops and look at the Muton Clearing the Building. It does not last long as the Plasma Fire Returns around them.

**"Okay People Enough Fucking around, Lets just Kick their Asses and go Home, Sound Okay to you?"**

**"Yessir"**

**"You two Covering Fire While Me, the Private, And the Scout Move ahead and Clear the Building."**

**"Roger Sir"**

The Two open fire once again but shooting only at those trying to get a peek of the squad as they move down the into the Building. The Sargent goes inside first Clearing out about Half a dozen 'Grunts' as the Troops called them, Even the Sectoids thought they were weak. The other two move in afterwards and perform a 'Sweep n Clean' Not finding much until they get to where the firing is coming from. As soon as they breach that Room they notice that No one was in it. Not completely Sure the Commander Activates his Bio**** Skin and immediately finding Three of the 'Split Jaws' and open fire confusing them for a second before they charged Plasma Swords. **"Gotta be kidding me Sarge. They have Swords...?"**

**"Sometimes I Worry for you Private."**

**"As do I"**

**"It's Hardly Fair if I Get double teamed is it?"**

_The Sargent Laughs_ **"Nothings Fair Just look at the Ethereal Invasion About Three Hundred Years ago."**

**"Well... Got your Point there Sarge, Anyways though Lets deal with the Encampment first then Get back to base and grab a few"**

**"Only if it were so easy..."**

******_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**/Transmit Footage Earth**

**/Transmitting**

**/Footage Transmitted**

**/Play Footage Capital Event 765T1 - .Defense**

**/Retrieving Data**

**/Data Retrieved**

**/Playing Footage**

******_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

An abandoned Civilian Center is seen, The once white walls are now Black From Plasma Fire And Red, Blue, Green, Orange with corpses. A lone Robed figure seems to be 'running' towards something. A Crow's engine is heard in the background as several Plasma Firefights are going on. The Robed figure stops and turns around as it starts glowing purple. a Squad of Seven 'Grunts' one 'Elite' Four 'Jackals' and finally Two 'Hunters'. The grunts are glowing purple as they turn around and fire on the Elite but are quickly mowed down. The Jackals are next in line as they open fire on the Hunters. They are ripped apart but one of the hunters dies. The Remaining two Covenant force is promptly speared by 'Psi Lance' and kills them instantly. The Ethereal Promptly goes 'Off Screen' and enters the Crow and leaves.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**/Transmit Footage Earth**

**/Transmitting**

**/Footage Transmitted**

**/Alert Enemy Forces Attempting to Enter the Base...**

**/Alert Status: L1PB All Soldiers Standby to Repel Invaders.**

**/Alert Sent**

**/All Civilians Evacuated or moved to bunker.**

**/Initiate Lockdown Protical**

**/Activate Sectopods 1-4**

**/Record footage and transmit to Earth.**

**/Vigilo Confido**

**/Sign_out JosephH_Officer**

**/ Vigilo Confido Have a Good day Officer.**

**/Sign_Out Cyber_51X4**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"Men and women of X-COM, Yet Another Foe dares to attack us, To try and take us out, to push us to Extinction. They will attempt to wipe out us and our ways of life. Only one other time have we Faced Extinction. And they will Learn that Humanity Will not only Push them back, BUT THAT WE WILL ADAPT AND WIPE THEM OUT WE WILL TAKE WHAT THEY OWN, WE WILL MAKE IT BETTER, WE WILL WIPE THEM OUT WITH THEIR OWN TOOLS OF WAR AND WE SHALL WIN VIGILO CONFIDO!"_

_The Forces Cheer before Focusing on their objectives again. The Standard Force Layout is Beserkers in front, Sectoids behind them, Outsiders, Humans, Mutons, And finally Cybers. The Ground shakes as the Covenant attempts to Burn them out but they are Deep enough to be safe. Suddenly Lights appear as the Enemy Forces are attempting to Breach the Base. Everyone Focuses on the way in. The Door Explodes open flying into the Beserkers who Charge into the plasma fire Taking damage but Are just to damn Angry to care. The X-COM Forces Open fire Killing everything that tries to get through, as the Smoke clears they see one of the Beserkers Grabbing an Elite ripping it in half and slamming both parts into the ground Scaring the 'grunts' Shitless causing them to panic. The Elites quickly Focus on the Beserkers Bringing them down at cost of losing several other Elites. They are now trying to Get into the base but are Forced out due to the Massive amount of plasma coming at them. The Plasma 'Wave' Stops and they rush in only to fired on shields failing quickly due to Focus Firing by the 'Line'. Several Explosions rock the Entrance and several holes are made from grenades thrown into the room. The Cybers are the First one's to React to the low numbers and Rush the enemy Position soon everyone else is pushing ahead. They are Ripped apart slowly by Large amounts of Artillery and Heavy Weapons from the Covvie Positions. they Soon rush into the base towards the Command Center but One Squad Hears Chittering and Investigates. They open up a room and they see an Insectoid Force with Four legs, Crystals orange, and a Purple exoskeleton. They attempt to close the door but the Insectoid wave rushes at them and quickly Devours them making more Chyrsalids and Zombies that Seek out more Prey to Devour and Implant.  
_


	3. File(s): Battle for Harvest: Chapter Two

**/Sign_in L.I.B.J.H_Commander  
/Accessing Author's Note Please Wait.**

**Note Accessed**

**AN: First off Thanks to the one Reviewer :P second ****But i'v Started this and also decided that I will use it as a baseline for other stories Set in this Universe but Overall Glad I had my Goal Met so here is Chapter Three with the goal of Repelling the Covvie Bastards BUT WAIT**

* * *

**Welcome Shipmaster Retrieving those Notes for you you**

**Notes Received Shipmaster**

**YEP Covvie View for a lil' bit now Anyways The usual Report and Mistakes n such. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Bridge of the _Blessed Ascension_ was Silent as they watched as their Teams Die Two or three at a time. Only one Transmission from an Unoggy Had informed them of what was going on but Here is what they heard in a basic Rundown. **_"They are coming back... They all dead killed then comes Back... They Explode and more of the 'Demons' Are Spawned Oh Wh-"_**They was unfinished as they Realized slowly that this new foe may actually be killiable. Many Cursed these 'X-COM' Heretics and their Demonic Allies Many Refused to Believe it real and went down to see what was really going on... Only One Made it back and died of his Injuries They Thanks their Gods for a small Mercy as 'Small' of him not being 'Infected'. The Prophet was Considering Glassing the planet Constantly For a Planetary Week if thinks kept going at this pace. They were Losing the Ground Battle while No clue with the Space Ships so When an Elite Reported Several Slipspace Ruptures he Nearly had a Heart attack. The Smallest Ship being one that is the size of a Medium sized State(?)(- Temple Ship) and the Largest being the size of a Large State (Like Texas) There was Only One of these Ships bit It already seems Unbeatable. As the 'Small' Fleet opens fire the Covenant Fleet is Ripped apart by the Sheer Firepower used Against them. The X-COM ships are Taking a Beating and Slightly Raising Morale but not Much. As If Empowered by the New Force Hundreds of Victis Swarm towards the Ships with Haste not Caring for Loses. This Absolutely Frightened the Prophet but he could not Allow himself to be seen brought low in front of his Subordinates. Though in all Honesty He knew he couldn't win. So he did the Last thing he could do. Ordered a Retreat. But it Saved Many lives and it *DID* Get Intelligence on the new Threat. But it would hopefully be crushed soon, For they were just another Stepping stone on the Path to the Great Journey.

* * *

The Commander of X-COM (Code Name: Inquisitor) Was not Pleased as he stood on the Bridge of the XCS Exterminator. There has been a Second Contact and it had been war, And the Damned Fucks Failed to at Least put up a Show before retreating. But One must Deal with the Unbearable. So as the Covvie Ships ran he focused on the planet and contacted the Base to make sure everyone was alive. There Were many Injured or dead. Mostly Done by the X-COM Chysalids but Still. He rubbed his Temples slowly and contacted his Subordinate "Bradon JosephH" But That could wait. He faced the Hyper Relay and told him to **"Tell All the Fleets to Converge on Harvest for Scavenge Duty." **The Officer looked at him and Sent the Message to all of X-COM's Ships to report to Harvest. There was going to be a Reckoning for the Lives lost today. and He sure as Hell was going to make them Fear the Word 'Human' When they were done. With This done he went towards the 'Labs' to Interrogate the Prisoner, He let himself have one of his Famous 'Wolfish' Smiles. The Poor sods Attacked Humanity and Failed to even Properly Fight. Not saying they didn't have any skill but they got lucky. But once the Chysalids were Unleashed anything short of glassing would stop them. The Commander at this Though snickers. It will be a bloody war, But for who is yet to be decided. He left the Bridge ready to come back at a moments notice.

* * *

Saying the Prophet of Truth was angry was an Understatement. The First invasion was Foiled, And the Prophet of Regret had failed to Purge the planet. Now he would have to send wave after wave of ships to try and retake the planet so it may be purged. The Prophet Ordered a Fleet of Six Super-carriers, 75 Frigates, 50 Dreadnought, and 25-100 Escorts, Each Ship having a large amount of Fighters each, and Many more troops. The Humans would burn for this, and they will not stop the Covenant's army as they Purge their worlds of Heretics Hundreds of thousands at a time. As soon as the fleet was ready they would start this new Crusade against these Heretics for 'Defiling Holy Relics'. He turned grim at the thought. He knew they had to purge the humans or else the Covenant would Fall apart. So the sooner the better.

* * *

Hundreds of ships scavenged the ships from the rumble they were reduced to. Each ship had enough Debris to temporarily Block out the sun of Harvest. They Also had enough Debris to Forge Many new ships. the Commander returned to Earth after a Week leaving several 'Temple Class ships' to guard Harvest from Future attacks from this new alien foe. Hopefully they come to their senses thought JosephH. Soon after that thought a few Hundred ships came out of Slipspace and opened fire on the Human ships and planet. They sent out a Distress beacon and opened fire, They lost Three Ships in the opening seconds due to the 'Super-Carriers'.

* * *

The Shipmaster looked pleased. It looked like the Human ships were Weaker than thought and the Prophet's Shipmaster had been a Weakling. That was before a large lake of Plasma came at his ship melting the ship. The Human-Covenant war has Officially started.

* * *

**/Opening Files - S.P.A.R.T.A.N Project.**

**/Files Opening Please Wait.**

******_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

The Spartan Project is Humanity's Way to create a super soldier. Though that is not needed they felt it would be useful for Morale and Spec ops. There are Currently 25 Spartans Active and Ready for use. After the Augmentation and Genetics They have the abilities to outmatch Muton Beserkers in a Hand to hand Fighting and With the help of the Cybers Hack into the covenant 'Battle-net' and ambush, assassinate, and Wipe out any foes. They have Weapons that outmatch even the Plasma weapons. Thanks to Humanities Experience with Reverse Engineering The scientists have been able to reproduce Forerunner Weapons and Shields. They are the Deadliest Thin known to Humanity. Their Creator Halsey and their Sargent Mendoza have Made the Perfect Killing Machines.

_**/Activate Spartan Program Y/N?**_

_**/Y**_

_**/Activating Spartan Program.**_

_**/Have a good day Commander.**_

_**/Vigilo Confido**_

___**/Vigilo Confido**_

___**/Signing Off**_

* * *

An: Which Book/Battle should the Next story be, Inform me what you think should be done.


	4. File(s): Battle for Reach: Chapter One

_**/Sign_in L.I.B.J.H**_

_**/An: So First off. Reach. Second off. Noble team. Finally. Spartans. GeGe Covvies. Also sidenote so the covenant is 'Winning' the war by glassing the planets and running. Also at this point in Time I'm planning on doing a multi Crossover that takes place AFTER the C-H War. And I will be using my Spartan from Halo:Reach. and his 'Personality' of a lone-wolf Super Soldier mixed with Jack the Ripper (From History) another thing, I will attempt to make several missions from Halo:Reach into each chapter if it's not long enough hopefully making everything longer. so Expect gore if everything goes according to plan. Hope you enjoy and Please suggest a cross-over you want me to do between this crossover and another universe. HOPEFULLY I will know what the other universe is. So Enjoy. Vigilo Confidio (Once again Expect some blood and gore)**_

* * *

Reach. Home of the Spartan Project. And doom to any who threaten Humanity. For Years Humanity has been at war. The Covenant Has been conducting Several Ground campaigns in an attempt to take the ground forces of humanity down but failing. And now. They have found Reach. they have Launched ground forces in an attempt to Take out Groundside Communication in a certain area and succeeded. Now They shall meet the Best of the Best. The Demons Posing as Saints. The Salvation of Humanity and the Reapers of it's foes. Humanity is unleashing the Spartans. The covenant's first contact with these beings has been What shall set Humanity apart and Force them to Take the Role they want as the 'Supreme Power' of the Galaxy. Nothing can Touch them and live. For Spartans. With the Meld. The Augments. And the Training from the youngest of ages. The Spartans. With Prototype armor. Able to withstand even Glassing (For about a good Ten Seconds) and with shields able to stop anything but the biggest hoard of rockets. All while being able to Sprint, Fly, and Kill without limit. The Average Spartan Is as tall as an Elite and able to take on Two pairs of Hunters without Weapons. Nothing Human or Inhuman can touch them. They are Humanities Dogs of war, and they about to be Unleashed. upon the unsuspecting Fools known as the Covenant. The Saying 'Spartans Never Die, Their only Missing in action' 7/10 Times is true. Now the Covenant has found Humanities' Dog-house and awakened it's sleeping dogs. Noble Team has Been sent to investigate a Communication Error and as they arrive in the sector it's newest member 'Noble Six' Has stopped inspecting his knives, Gun, and finally Armor and moves towards the Black-zone Ready. Their first Task is to investigate a Beacon then find the reason for the blackout. As they reach the Beacon Noble Six stares at the plasma burns and turns stating several things. **"I think We either have Rebels. or Covenant. Either way they are going to be afraid after we are done... Right Boss?" **

**"Right Six, Now Lets get a move on people. Crow One Drop Kat, and Jorge off at the base then come back"** They move on running across some locals saying monsters came for them in the night. Jorge (carrying a Heavy Plasma) Told the team where these 'Monsters' Came from and they moved towards the source with a Deathly Silence and coming across a new Class of Jackal which Jun promptly Shut up before alerting the Others. Noble Six let out a Wolfish Smile and proceeded to jump through the window, Land, cut off Several Grunts from Screaming, and Finally with orders from Noble One, Let loose. He Charged at a nearby elite and ripped it's arm off and beat said elite into a pile of Pulsating Bloody TWITCHING gore. before being fired upon by another elite and several squads of Grunts, Elites,Jackals, and Banshees. At this point Noble Six really admires the Covenant for not Running throwing each other from getting away from him before one of the jackals tries to shoot his head off and he returned the favor by disabling both legs, arms, And Gutting the Jackal as its Guts exploded out of the hole in it's gut. This causes the nearby Grunts to scream in terror and try to run. The team open fires gunning down the Squads trying to run. An Elite tries to impale Someone on a plasma sword (Jun) but narrowly misses as the one he's trying to impale turns around, punches him in the gut and shoots Five shots into the Elites Head before focusing on the other Aliens again. Carter is Taking pot-shots at the Banshees while Emile, Jun, And Noble Six are Wiping out anything on the ground with EXTREME Prejudice. After everything is dead or a smoking ruin they move onwards Clearing out anything not human. Once everything is clear they come across the way to the base and it appears to have collapsed so they Contact the Crows to come and pick them up and drop them off at the Base. Once over the base they see aliens all over the place and attacking Jorge and Kat they jump from the Crow and open fire onto the covenant force causing a mini crater to form upon impact. They clear the area and meet up with Kat who is trying to gain access to the base's door by bypassing the electronic Lock and Keyboard, When Crow 1 reports Covvies incoming, and telling them to Take cover and open fire when you see them. The Crows Bug out for now and banshees start to fly over the base with Spirits dropping off troops and Light Armor to Kill these Demons. Kat shortly After the Second wave opens the door and closes it behind them. They search the Base and come across two Survivors. A teenager and an Injured marine. Shortly after meeting them A force of Five Golden Elites appear and attacks, Two die but Two others take the Civilians and run while the final one tackles Six and attempts to kill him before Jorge Melts the Foolish Elite.**"Six Get the Civvies, Jorge Cover him"**

**"Alright Commander, Lets show them Human Hospitality Jorge"**

**"Heh, They're Gonna regret finding Reach.**

They Breach the Door the Elites went and Charge ahead Killing the First Elite, Six Charges the Second one With the First's Plasma Sword. He rushes towards the Civvies and Finds the Marine dead while the Teenage Female is still alive, **"Clear Jorge Need you to look after the girl, Marines dead." "Damn, Coming in."**

Noble activates his come and tells the entire squad Everything is cleared for now, and to send Kat in. Kat 'Fixes' the Communication problem.

**"Sir, The Covenant are on Reach, I repeat the Covenant are on Reach."**

**"What... Status on them?"**

**"Dead, Several Plasma Burns Given by Noble Squad, Sir, I'd suggest you activate Reach's Orbital Defense Platforms."**

**"Being Done as we speak, Return to Base, I'm Initiating Cole Protocol, And Activating all Spartans on the Planet. Reach isn't Dying Today if I can help it."**

**"Yes, Sir."**

The Commander Requests Additional ships so they can Defend Reach Better. The Ships will Arrive in One Week due to Covenant Hit n run Tactics in a nearby Sector. The Battle for Reach has Begun and Humanity is Sure as hell not going to Give it to em Easily.


	5. File(s):Battle for Harvest:Second Attack

**_/Sign_In L.I.B.J.H_**

**_Accessing AN:B.F.H.S.I_**

**_Please Wait._**

**_Thank you for Waiting._**

**_Yo so i'v decided to do this kind of Chapter now so I'm announcing possibly Another X-COM crossover AU where the same shiz happens at this timeline except for the aliens are wiped out. I'v a;sp been thinking of this for a while and since i'v done jack while I work on Another story might as well make it three again, Anyways Here is the OC format if you want to have someone Involved, Also Going to skip around big time, might go back to reach after this._**

**_Name:  
Species:  
Age:  
Position:  
Rank:  
Weapon:  
Other:_**

**_Enjoy, Review, and send me OC if you want I honestly don't care, Final thing is that if you havn't figured it out, Sporadic updates. Cya People._**

* * *

**_Battle Report: Harvest: Second Invasion._ **

Harvest is where this all started. Humanity has been at war for about a Year now... we have fought Tooth and nail for what we have now and it is Worthless... These Covvies are glassing the planet, they are 'Cleansing' it in the name of their gods... Chysilids are doing a number on them oh how they _Loved _the Chyrsalids. I doubt anyone could stop us if we had enough Chysalids but the fact they glassed any major centers didn't help, but not before unleashing our own _'little'_ surprise for the poor fucks. The Spartans, Augments, Genetic Therapy, and Training since childhood, That and the fact they are all Psionics. They don't stand a chance. They are so effective in this battle of attrition that the Covenant call them 'Demons' Their Armor is the Best in all of Humanity, a mix of Titan, Archangel, Ghost, and Psionic armors. Utterly Unstoppable, Utterly Weapons of Massive Destruction. On the battlefield they have weapons _Implanted _into them, be it swords, or Machine gun, (Augments have allowed Weapons to be able to be attached to their armor or limps and fired without worry) Finally, their senses are _Enhanced_ beyond a Veteran Soldier's best reflexes.

Now the Covenant having invaded Harvest a second time Humanity fought back, and unleashed these _**Demons **_of war known as Spartans. Fear is a tool best used. we used it to Plague the Covenant morale but all the while we hunted them down like the alien _Filth _they are for starting this.

* * *

The squad's leader Kel 'Ziona, was in a battle with a seemingly new weapon. It ripped apart the entire force with ease with nothing but one of it's rifles and it's bare fists. so when it parried blow after blow with ease he started to get pissed, and that is when it lunged and snapped the elite's neck.

* * *

Spartan-626 Was ambushing Enemy forces one squad after another. He thought himself as an 'Angel of Retribution' as he slayed the enemy. His 62 Pattern plasma Rifle had just 'Run outta charge' when he came upon an enemy Hunter, looking around he spotted some good cover and ran to it the Hunter fired and destroyed said cover right as he was about to get into it. As he was blown back from the explosion he Cloaked and activated the Arch-Angel add on of his armor and flew to about seven feet above the Hunter and came crashing down onto it knocking it down, as he got up he drew his pistol and opened fire. As the last of the Hunter's flesh was burnt to a crisp he heard something behind him and jumped to the left just as another Hunter's shield came down where he had been. Without thinking he charged the Hunter with a (Human) Plasma Grenade and slammed it into the Bundle of worms. Exploding, the Hunter's remains were promptly shot with the pistol, Now empty, and he walked off to find more Aliens to kill and reloaded his pistol and checked the remaining supplies attached to his armor. Laughing to himself he was enjoying himself to a great height. A nearby Elite captured this event on a device and walked off to report this to their commanding forces.

* * *

Several 'Hours' after the recording was reported the Prophets have gathered on how to deal with these Human Soldiers, Though annoyed the Elite Officers Obeyed and came to listen to the Prophets before going back to the tainted planet that the Humans inhabit.

_"What are these things Demons?"  
"Don't be stupid this thing is just a Human"  
"How can you be sure? They could be the deadliest things we have ever Thought of."  
**"ENOUGH"**_ The entire chamber has been effectively silenced by these words.

_"These 'Demons' are just another step to the Great Journey and we will overcome these Heretics."_

_"Yes, Great Prophet" _Giving respect the elites and Prophets leave the chamber after several more 'Hours' of discussion on the subject of these 'demons'.

* * *

Onboard the ship 'Unto Death' Orbiting Harvest.

* * *

"Detecting Slip space Signatures."

"Covvie?"

"Yes."

"How Many?"

"Several Dozen"

"Damn."

"Prepare to fire the MAC at them."

"Already on it."

"Give us Several Options in case we need to make a Crash Landing."

"Yes Sir."

"Inform any ships that Aren't taking any action, And order all Civilians to start to Evacuate the planet, We are going to buy them time to Escape."

"Sir! Covvie Ships are Appearing now!"

"Fire MAC, Prepare Archer Cannons 1-4 and 9-13, Cannons 5-7 are to remain on standby to fire at anything trying to breach atmo."

"Yes Sir, MAC away"

"Sir Incoming Boarding Craft!"

"Hit Confirmed on the MAC"

"Inform everyone to Prepare for Boarders."

"Lock down any Sections of the ship that have been Breached until a Security team can deal with them."

"Launch All Fighter craft to thin out Boarding Pods, Launch all Landing Craft to Population Centers."

The Bridge is all over the place as the crew help in the battles in Atmo, Ship-Ship, and Grounside, Everyone has been preparing for the Covvies to send reinforcements to Harvest. The Second Battle for Harvest has Begun.

* * *

An: Finally Got to write this Chapter, Sporadic Updates, Review and Questions appreciated, Enjoy. Also Original Title for Chapter Battle For Harvest: Second Invasion.


End file.
